Love just works that way
by fandggf3026
Summary: Dawn's been at "playa de Los losers" for six weeks now. And guess who's voted of next? Scott! What will happen when they face each other again? The truth'll come out! Rated k for some language, hope you enjoy, and please review!


**Hello peoples! This is my first total drama story and it's a one-shot.I hope you like it! We don't own anything, except the story! Enjoy! Please review, and favorite!**

**DAWN's POV**

I awoke with the sunrise, as usual. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair until it was smooth, pulling it into two loose pig-tails. I went back to my room and slip on a strapless, purple tanktop and a grass green, long, and flowy skirt. I walk out of my room to the elevator, stopping at the kitchen to grab a bowl of purple grapes. I walk to the back of the hotel and go outside, already smelling the chlorine from the huge pool. I make my way to a round,plush, pool chair, shaded by a huge palm tree.

I've been at " Playa do Los Losers" for six weeks today, and today someone else arrives. Yesterday they go voted off, and whoever they are spent the night sleeping on a boat thats drive here. They should be arriving the whole cast is here already, including some of the old cast. I've grown quite close with everyone but mostly Dakota,Gwen and Bridgette, they even meditate with me every once in a while.

I lean against the chair and pop a grape into my mouth. I take in my surroundings , the huge pool, the multiple white, round,pool chairs accompanied by white umbrellas, and a bar in the middle of the pool. I breathe in, focusing on the sound of the filter. I start to meditate, or at least attempt to... I haven't been able to properly meditate since I left the island. All I can do is think... about him. I still can identify my feelings towards him, and that's coming from me! The girl who can read people's auras! I also couldn't don't read aura. It's the most complicated aura I've seen in my life! I feel so blind around him!I mean I could feel it, but I couldn't read it!

" hey dawn!" I snapped out of thoughts to see Bridgette looking down at me.

" greetings." I reply

" how long have you been out here?" she asks

" since sunrise. At five in the morning." I reply

"well it's already ten. The next loser getting here in like five minutes! everyone's already in the lobby waiting for her/him!"

"hmm" I said searching the auras. Anna Maria, Brick, B, Dakota, Jo, Mike, Sam, Staci, Owen, Lindsey, Izzy, Ezekiel, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, DJ, and someone else. The loser must've arri-wait! Why cant I read the aura? No! NO. It can't be!

" Bridge I've got to go now!"I say nervously

" What? Why? Is the loser there already? Who is it? Why are you so nervous of them? Wait! Is it Scott!" she asks, yes she, Dakota and Gwen know everything.

" mmhhmm. I'll be on the beach meditating, I really don't want to face him yet" I said leaving

" you'll have to face him sooner or later!" she yelled after me

" later!" I yelled back

I walk along the beach unitl I reach a small cave. I sit in the mouth of the cave, which has a beautiful view of the ocean.

Can I really like Scott? He's so mean and devious and I saw his audition tape! He was trying to harm the poor rat. Thank mother earth he was unsuccessful and claimed to keep finding another one. And yet, he's sweet and caring when he wants to I suppose he is what is hear girls call "hot." OK. So I like him! Now what? I doubt he likes me back! He voted me off! He sabatoged me!

" Finally! Where the hell have you been!" someone yelled making me jump about a foot in the air! SCOTT!

" hi" I whispered nervously

" 'hi?' really? I've been everywhere looking for you? do you know how worried I was? " he said

" why would you be worried about me! It's not like you particularly liked me during total drama revenge!" I said starting to lose my temper

" I- no! I don't have to answer to you! " he yelled

" Yes! Yes you do! I'm sick of this!" and there goes my temper...

He scoffed and said " whatever lets go it's gonna start raining anyway!" he said and successfully dragged me out of the cave, but I wriggled my arm free.

" NO! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? ONE MINUTE YOUR SWEET AND THE NEXT YOU ACT LIKE A JERK! AND YOUR ALWAYS SO MANIPULATIVE! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! AND YOU WERE ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME ON THE ISLAND! YOU SABATOGED ME AND VOTED ME OFF! WHY? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

Then his lips crashed onto mine almost desperately. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly, as is making sure I wouldn't escape. I probably would've, if my mind had been working correctly. But I was frozen with shock, eyes widened with surprise. I was unable to think. Seconds flew by and I slowly but surly closed my eyes and kissed back. I melted into his chest. He deepened the kiss with this burst of confidence and slipped his tongue across my bottom lip. I granted him access, and when we were out of breath we broke apart, my eyes wide.

" I kinda voted you off and sabatoged you cause... you were so distracting. You we're so pretty... and sweet. We're complete opposites! But that's what I like you you. And I needed to win, I wanted a better home for me and my papi. You just kept getting in the way... I did all those things because I really like you." he whispered. HOLY CRAP!

I did the first thing that came to my mind. Ran. I ran like the scared girl I was! Confused, scared of facing him

I ran all the way to my room, not stopping at the questioning yells of Dakota, Gwen and Bridgette. I ran in locked the door, curling into a ball on top of my bed.

He likes me? But he hates me? No. He just likes me... Why? And why did I run away? Am I an idiot

" DAWN! OPEN UP!" I heard Gwen yell

" DAWN, YOU OK?" I heard Bridge yell

" DAWN!" Dakota screeched

I just ignored them... Until I heard a few clicks and the door burst open.

" how did you learn to pick a lock?" Dakota asked Gwen

" Duncan" she replyed

" Dawn are you ok?" bridgette asked

" Why the hell didn't you open the door?"Gwen asked

" And why did Scott just break one of the poolchairs outside?" Dakota asked

" why did you run?"

I sighed and said " yes I'm ok. I don't know. And because I ran..."

" he kinda kissed me... And then told me he liked me." I said

" Ha!" Gwen exclaimed

" we were right!" Bridgette exclaimed

"so why would you run? You don't like him back?" Dakota asked

" no... I don't know why I ran."

" so you like him?" Gwen asked

" I- yes ." I said

" then why would you run!" Dakota yelled

" I-I don't know! He's just so confusing!" I said

" go talk to him!" demanded Bridgette

" I can't, he's probably furious! And I need time to think, to meditate." I said

" fine. But promise you'll talk to him, sure he's certainly not the nicest, or sweet guy, but for you he is." Dakota said and the others nodded in agreement

" Night!" Gwen called and they left closing the door

I took I nice warm shower and changed into my favorite light purple, babydoll, top and shorts,pijamas.

I just had to get it through my brain.

He doesn't hate me. He likes me, and I like him. He likes me and I like him... He likes me and I like him... He... likes me and... I like him. He likes... me and... I like... him.

I feel asleep thinking that.

The woke up very late the next morning, I was troubled with nightmares about losing...Scott. It was almost ten! I quickly changed into a green tank top with a short floral purple and green skirt, and bright green beaded flats.

I quickly ate a banana in the hotel kitchen and started to make way to the pool where I knew he would be. But I bumped into Dakota first.

" oh my gosh! Where have you been!" she exclaimed

" I just woke up! Nightmares. How do I looke?" I ask

" you didn't do you your makeup! Come on let me do it!" she said and quickly dragged me to her room. She aplied clear gloss on my lips and outlined my eyes with black eyeliner and added a small amount of purple eyeshadow to match my skirt.

" done! Now go get him!" she exclaimed making me laugh.

I walk to the pool and see everyone out side. It's a little to cold to be swimming so they're all wear clothes instead of bathing suits. They were mostly playing around and talking. I searched the crowd for Scott and found myself disappointed when I saw he was hitting on heather...

NO POV

" can I talk to you?" she asked quietly

" what do ya want!" he snarled making her flinch

" to talk to you privatley." she answer and walked away from everyone to a love seat where no one could hear followed

" whats there to talk about? I told you I liked you and apparently you don't like me back and I'm over it." he said angrilyK

" but I do like you." she replied looking down

Scott, surpirsed by this said " what? Then why did you run away?"

" I... I just needed time to think... But I really do like you. I was just confused because I thought you hated me." she said still looking down

" I never hated you. I just liked you.. too much." he's said lifting up her chin with his finger.

" I like you too." she said again smiling slightly

" D-Dawn do you maybe wanna go out sometime?" he asked nervous

Dawn was slightly amused at his nervousness and replied " yes" and with that Scott kissed her again and she kissed back almost automatically. And then while they were kissing Dawn noticed it. Scott let his walls down. She could read his aura. Contentment. Happiness. Lust. (dawn blushed) Joy. Hope. And love.

He liked her and she liked him. Who woulda thought the nature freak/ animal lover would end up with " rat hunter."(note my sarcasm) love just works like that.

_**So? Wadda ya think? I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite! **_

_**Melz and Lizzy~**_


End file.
